


I'll be back

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Fyr says his goodbyes to Ivia first, his fingers working clumsily on her hair.





	

Fyr says his goodbyes to Ivia first, his fingers working clumsily on her hair. The girl beams at him, he catches that in the mirror, and answers in kind, like this is a routine more that farewell. She asks him to catch at least one ooze of each kind, and he tells her to watch out for weird men falling from the sky.

 

He hugs Nil before they go down to eat breakfast, and repeats the same string of words he said to Ivia: "I love you," "be safe," and "I'll be back soon." Before they have any chance to get emotional again, he whispers, joking, but only a little, that stealing aprons from Cosimo was a great idea, but Nil should never try that with food. When Nil tries that immediately after, the first moment he feasibly can, and Cosimo looks at him with that hurt and betrayed expression he always has, Fyr snorts into his coffee. The bagel in Nil's hands turns into aggresively exotic flowers, yellow and blue, on a long stem. It is, apparently, the worst that could happen to Nil, ever, and he gives up on them.

 

Fyr smiles at Leo, shakes Oswald's hand and tries to say bye to all elements of the Prince's guard, unsure which name encompasses all. He notices that Ivia, still angry about the honey, gives Cyn a page full of her own scribbles, notes on the oozes, he has no doubt. Then there comes Leo, stuttering and nervous, trying to give her a hug. When Kavius, bewildered, stands to the side under the onslaught of Oswald's worry, Fyr throws a look towards Flick, a bit concerned. He gravitates towards her, to help or seek escape, he is not sure. It is appropriate, he thinks, to save the hardest goodbyes for last.

They do not have to do this part alone, this time.


End file.
